justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Japanese Military
The Japanese Military is the military of Japan in the Just Cause Universe. They make an appearance in Just Cause 2. .]] History The Japanese military made its presence in Panau felt for the first time when it conquered Hantu Island during World War 2. Their mission was to construct and protect a fictional electromagnetic pulse weapon. That weapon was to be Japan's secret defense weapon. The soldiers were not informed of the end of the war and continued to maintain their facility. This is similar to real-world events after the end of the war. The Empire of Japan deployed a large number of troops on thousands of small islands. Some of them didn't even have radios, so they had no way of knowing of outside events. The last such outposts were discovered in the second half of the 1970's. The Japanese military maintains their facility on Hantu Island until the events of the Ular Boys mission Stranded when the weapon is destroyed and a lot of the soldiers are killed. When returning to the island later, it's still possible to see them, so the occupation of Hantu Island is still continuing. According to a Ular pilot, the soldiers are rumored to be 100 years old. However, he was probably just exaggerating. Assuming the age of many Japanese soldiers in World War 2 was 17-25, the remaining ones are most likely between the ages of 86 to 94. More recently the modern Japanese military visited Panau again during the events of Just Cause 2. The former general Masayo Washio and his bodyguards participated in the shoot-out at the Three Kings Hotel during the mission Three Kings. Weapons, vehicles and other equipment The soldiers on the island are using modern Submachine Guns and vehicles. It's unknown how they obtained them, but there are several possibilities. *Perhaps they bought their guns and vehicles from the Panau Military? *Maybe the Japanese invaded the Panau mainland and transported the vehicles back to Hantu Island on some unknown barge? *Maybe the Panau military invaded Hantu Island and lost a battle against the Japanese? This would explain why according to Sri Irawan, the Panau military doesn't dare to go there. *There are two Bering I-86DPs crash sites on the island. One belongs to the Ular Boys and the other one (on the western coast), which acts as a Lost reference, could have belonged to the Panau Military. This jet could have carried various weapons and vehicles. The Japanese also own several 4-barrel versions of the Flak Cannon, but that weapon is old enough to be from the 1930s. Only the helicopter can be seen after the mission. The others only appear during the mission "Stranded". *3 x Fengding EC14FD2. X:2990; Y:4150. Two are usual (other than the Japanese markings), but one doesn't have the wooden walls that make the cargo compartment edges higher. *1 x Wilforce Trekstar. X:2770; Y:2450. *1 x Wilforce Range X. X:3260; Y:1495. *1 x Wilforce Trek II. X:3265; Y:1495. *2 to 3 x Hamaya GSY650. These appear along the road that connects the Ular plane crash site to the north-east beach. *H-62 Quapaw. X:3080; Y:1590. The Japanese don't use it. It's parked on top of a bunker. If you approach the main tower with a helicopter (after the mission "Stranded"), you might see how some of them use parachutes. They have the same kind of round parachutes, as Panauan paratroopers. The "EMP" See also: Hantu Island. In the game In addition, the island has strange-looking towers and equipment - a supposed "EMP" weapon that was originally to be "Emperor Hirohito's secret weapon". There are many smaller towers, but only the biggest one actually works. One can see and hear the weapon working while approaching the island. The EMP destroys any aircraft or boat that Rico uses to reach the island; however, planes flying at an altitude of at least 1.5 km will remain unaffected, as will any aircraft dropped in by the Black Market. Cars on the island are not affected. If you tether a piloted plane to yours and fly over the island, the "EMP" will destroy your plane and leave the AI-controlled plane alone, therefore the "EMP" will only attack the plane or helicopter you are physically in. This is another reference to Lost when the planes fall, you can also find another fallen plane. The Japanese Quapaw located toward the top of the island would not be downed by the island's "EMP". The "EMP" doesn't stop the Black Market helicopter either. The "EMP" is destroyed during the mission "Stranded". In reality An EMP (Electromagnetic pulse) would not cause any physical damage to anything at all. Instead, it would instantly empty the battery of the vehicle and permanently demagnetize all magnets and digital equipment. That would cause a helicopter to crash, but smaller and older planes could still land like a glider. This would also mean that Rico's PDA would instantly turn into garbage and he would have to get a new one. The effects of an EMP on digital equipment can not be reversed or fixed. All digitally recorded info would be lost and the device could never be reactivated. However, an engine could still be fixed as it would only need a new battery. Modern aircraft also need their computers, so all of those components would also need to be replaced. Simply put, if Rico went there, all of his electronic devices and equipment would shut down indefinitely, never able to be fixed. He would need to get a new one somehow. "Satellite" missile system Masayo Washio operated an automated "satellite" missile system at the Three Kings Hotel during the mission Three Kings. A supposed satellite that was obviously hovering only a couple of hundred meters above the hotel roof was focusing multiple lasers at different points on the roof, which were then hit by small missiles from an unknown source. Oddly the missiles caused no damage to the building and were either invisible or invisibly fast. Bring the Japanese Military to the mainland (with mods) See also: Modifying. It is possible through the use of various mods to bring a Japanese Military Soldier to mainland Panau. There are three mods required for this: *A Black Market mod, that includes any vehicle with a Mounted Gun, or a Minigun and the Zhejiang 6903; *The Join The Panau Army mod; *Optionally a mod that makes the barge move faster. Once you have these mods installed, do the following: #Go to Hantu Island. #Head to the set of towers where the H-62 Quapaw spawns, at the top-right corner of Hantu Island. #Find any Japanese soldier. #Through the Black Market Mod, spawn a Chepachet PVD; a Maddox FVA 45, or any other vehicle with an occupiable Mounted Gun. #Let it sit until a soldier climbs in the mounted gun turret. #Get in and drive him to the beach. The Join The Panau Army mod is required to get in the vehicle with him, not to mention the convenience of not being fired at. #Spawn a Zhejiang 6903 out in the water. #Carefully drive it up to the shore and position it. #Shoot at the barge's ramps to make them fall down and drive your car on the barge. #Sail the barge anywhere in Panau. If you want to get the soldier out of the gun turret, Grapple him out and be sure to destroy the car, as he will immediately run back into the turret. If this is completed successfully, you'll have a Japanese Imperial Army soldier wandering around the location of your choice. There's no need for mods, to get the "Smoke Monster" to the mainland because he will follow you aboard any vehicle. A Black Market mod would just make it faster and more convenient. You can also use a helicopter or an airplane. Just skip step 7 and spawn any helicopter or any aircraft. Double-Grappling the vehicle to the aircraft lets one fly it anywhere in Panau. Using aircraft or helicopter would make it a lot faster than that turtle speed barge (unless modded) but it could be riskier to carry the soldier because the soldier could fall to sea or land. Gallery Wilforce Range X (Japanese military).jpg|Japanese Wilforce Range X. Flak Cannon (4 barrels).png|The 4 barrel version of the Flak Cannon, at a Japanese bunker. Japanese missile system 1.png|The supposed "satellite" for the missile system. Japanese missile system 2.png|Another view of the supposed "satellite". Imperial Japanese Army Wilforce jeeps.JPG|Two Wilforce Trek IIs. Imperial Japanese Army Fengding EC14FD2.JPG|A Fengding EC14FD2. Japanese Military soldier manning minigun.JPG|A soldier manning a Minigun. Considering these weapons weren't created until the modern era, this is a anachronism. H-62 Quapaw(Japanese).png|Their H-62 Quapaw. Unique Japanese Military H-62 Quapaw.JPG|Brought to Kampung Bahari. Japanese WW2.jpg|A soldier of the Imperial Japanese Army. Imperial Japanese Military soldier (dead).jpg|A dead Imperial Japanese Army soldier. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause 2